


Ice Skating is for The Queers™

by CrystalChara2 (lowcaps), LilacKittycat, lowcaps



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, I love these, JJ is still a dick to Yurio, JJ roast hour, M/M, Mentions of the Phandom, Oblivious Otabek, Otabae, Shipping wars, So don't panic pls, THEY'RE ALL SHIPPED 'KAY, Text Games, Trust me it's just 2 chapters, VictUuri, buckle up mah dudes you're in for a treat, obviously a groupchat fic, oh yeah, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowcaps/pseuds/CrystalChara2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacKittycat/pseuds/LilacKittycat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowcaps/pseuds/lowcaps
Summary: PhiChill created the group "Ice Skating is for The Queers™"PhiChill added vitya, KatsuDont, IcyTiger, TheRealOtabek, Smol-Gil, LeonDeLaIglesia, Gay-HongKatsuDont: phichitKatsuDont: what is thisPhiChill: this, my platonic love, is a groupchat!KatsuDont: i can see that -_-Now introducing @LilacKittycat, a wonderful writer, an AMAZING friend and my new partner! :D*completed!*





	1. Hell Ensues

**Author's Note:**

> whelp, here goes nothing

PhiChill created the group "Ice Skating is for The Queers™"

PhiChill added vitya, KatsuDont, IcyTiger, TheRealOtabek, LeonDeLaIglesia, Gay-Hong

KatsuDont: phichit  
KatsuDont: what is this  
PhiChill: this, my platonic love, is a groupchat!  
KatsuDont: i can see that -_-

LeonDeLaIglesia changed their name to Sk8er Boi

Gay-Hong changed their name to L8er Boi

PhiChill: goals~  
L8er Boi: wat no  
Sk8er Boi: guang shut up  
PhiChill: aweee  
PhiChill: i sense another ship besides our dear Victuuri  
vitya: you're keeping Yuuri from hanging out with me  
IcyTiger: that's gay  
IcyTiger: also what the fuck is this  
vitya: you're gay  
KatsuDont: don't be mean to our son  
IcyTiger: im not ur son wtf  
vitya: fucking language  
KatsuDont: Victor! what are you teaching Yurio??  
IcyTiger: that  
IcyTiger: is  
IcyTiger: not  
IcyTiger: my  
IcyTiger: FUCKING  
IcyTiger: NAME  
PhiChill: language  
L8er Boi: well we're going to sleep bye  
PhiChill: kay byeee~  
KatsuDont: bye guys  
vitya: Yuuri you come to bed too  
IcyTiger: if you're doing the same thing as last night istg  
PhiChill: what does he mean by that  
PhiChill: YUURI ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
vitya: i cant guarantee that Yurio ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

IcyTiger has left the chat

PhiChill added IcyTiger to the chat

PhiChill: you cant escape hoe  
TheRealOtabek: ...what is this?  
IcyTiger: THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE  
TheRealOtabek: Why?  
IcyTiger: CUZ YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT I LIKE AND THAT I DON'T WANT TO KILL  
PhiChill: does my gaydar sense another ship? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
IcyTiger: no wtf we're just friends  
TheRealOtabek: Why would you think that?  
PhiChill: oh come on it's so obvious

IcyTiger has left the chat

PhiChill added IcyTiger to the chat

IcyTiger: LEt mE LiVe  
vitya: arent they cute phichit  
PhiChill: totes my otp  
KatsuDont: i thought we were your otp???  
KatsuDont: you traitor  
PhiChill: wait no my platonic love  
PhiChill: i love u dont leave  
KatsuDont: forgiven <3  
vitya: I thought i was ur love Yuuri :'(  
KatsuDont: you're my gay love  
vitya: <3  
KatsuDont: <3  
IcyTiger: not again  
PhiChill: dis gon b g00d


	2. A wild Seung-Gil appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung-Gil joined the groupchat  
> Also Chris and JJ are here now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I've been inspired by "in skating we axel" and "Daddy_Nikiforov has created a Group chat!" Go check those too out they're awesome

Smol-Gil: ...what happened?  
PhiChill: oh hi Seung Gil!  
Smol-Gil: hi  
PhiChill: welcome to the group chat!  
IcyTiger: you misspelled hell  
TheRealOtabek: don't be mean Yura  
PhiChill: YURA?! (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
IcyTiger: ...  
vitya: aweeee cute nicknames  
KatsuDont: my son is growing up  
IcyTiger: IM NOT UR SON  
TheRealOtabek: you don't like it?  
IcyTiger: I do, it's just that no one called me that before  
IcyTiger: ...Beka  
PhiChill: I AM LEGIT SCREAMING MY SECONG OTP IS ALIVE  
KatsuDont: IKR I LOVE THEM SO MUCH  
vitya: "SECONG"  
IcyTiger: FcUK you gUyS  
vitya: "FcUK"  
IcyTiger: SHUT UP OLD MAN

Smol-Gil changed his name to ???

???: thats the best way to describe how I feel rn  
PhiChill: you'll get the hang of it trust me  
vitya: mind if I add someone?  
PhiChill: nah go ahead

vitya added IceSexual to the chat

IceSexual: hi there~  
PhiChill: hiii~  
IcyTiger: who the fuck is behind that username  
IceSexual: guess (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
IcyTiger: nvm I dont wanna know  
PhiChill: it's Chris duh  
TheRealOtabek: The one who has a strange reaction at the end of his performances?  
IceSexual: thats me  
???: im still confused  
???: but okay then  
IcyTiger: "strange" is an understatement Beka  
IcyTiger: he literally nuts on the ice  
KatsuDont: !!!  
vitya: but its true Yuuri  
PhiChill: and how do you know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
IceSexual: yeah how do you know  
IcyTiger: ...  
TheRealOtabek: ...  
KatsuDont: still  
KatsuDont: ThERe are cHILdrEn pReSEnt  
IcyTiger: im no child screw you  
vitya: oi watch ur language  
vitya: respect ur mother  
KatsuDont: <3  
vitya: <3 <3  
IcyTiger: get a room  
PhiChill: be nice  
PhiChill: or im adding JJ  
IcyTiger: okay ill shut up  
IcyTiger: anything but JJ  
???: so the cat boy has a weakness? thats new  
IcyTiger: s a y t h a t t o m y f u c k i n g f a c e

PhiChill added JJTheKing to the chat

KatsuDont: phichit why  
JJTheKing; ITS JJ STYLE!

IcyTiger has left the group chat

PhiChill added IcyTiger to the chat

PhiChill: cant escape  
JJTheKing: did i do something...?  
IcyTiger: exist  
KatsuDont: be mean to Yurio  
TheRealOtabek: Assume I was your friend because we were rink mates  
PhiChill: ouch?

??? changed their name to Parrot™

Parrot™: is it JJ roast hour?  
IcyTiger: not yet  
IcyTiger: were just warming up

TheRealOtabek changed their name to OtaBae

OtaBae: I second that  
KatsuDont: he deserves it  
IceSexual: hey  
IceSexual: leave JJ alone  
JJTheKing: thanks...?  
IceSexual: ur welcum  
IceSexual: it's Chris btw  
PhiChill: why do u spell come with a u??!  
IceSexual: wanna find out? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
PhiChill: ...  
PhiChill: no thank you im good  
IceSexual: ;(


	3. Hell Ensues: JJ Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ roast hour bois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys Wtf ILYSM already kudos and comments u guys are angels

JJTheKing: Pfft  
JJTheKing: the fetus is just jealous of me and my awesomeness  
IcyTiger: i beg to fucking differ  
OtaBae: this "fetus" kicked your ass on his senior debut at GPF  
JJTheKing: Otabek you traitor  
JJTheKing: i thought you were my pal  
IcyTiger: no ur wrong  
IcyTiger: hes my pal  
PhiChill: possessive much?  
KatsuDont: shut up phichit let him be happy with his love  
OtaBae: ...  
IcyTiger: no matter how much i want to flip the piggy off, hes got my back  
KatsuDont: awee Yurio thats the nicest thing you've ever said to me! :D  
IcyTiger: ...  
IcyTiger: nvm fuck you too  
vitya: language  
Parrot™: is the cat boi getting triggered again?  
Sk8er Boi: wtf were gone for one day and we miss this?  
IcyTiger: you know cats eat parrots, right?  
Parrot™: still not changing my name  
Parrot™: cat boi shall strive forever

JJTheKing changed IcyTiger's name to Cat Boi

CatBoi: fuck you  
PhiChill: language

Cat Boi changed PhiChill's name to PhiSHIT

Cat Boi: there  
L8er Boi: me and Leo are dying over here  
IceSexual: honestly same  
JJTheKing: is the kitten triggered again  
Cat Boi: COME FIGHT ME OH KING-OF-THE-CLOSET  
PhiSHIT: what do you mean by that  
Sk8er Boi: whut  
Sk8er Boi: OH I GET IT  
KatsuDont: noice one son  
JJTheKing: i still dont get it  
OtaBae: wait for it...  
JJTheKing: ...  
JJTheKing: oh  
JJTheKing: fUcK yOu  
Cat Boi: justice is served  
Cat Boi: thanks Beka  
Sk8er Boi: BEKA? o-O  
PhiShit: oh yeah u missed it  
PhiSHIT: IT WAS SO CUTE THEY NOW HAVE NICKNAMES  
L8er Boi: shippy  
vitya: im surprised how Yurio hasnt already beaten u up  
KatsuDont: I hear banging  
KatsuDont: Yurio what are you doing?!  
Cat Boi: oh nothing  
Cat Boi: just slamming my head into the wall many times  
Cat Boi: maybe ill pass out  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PhiSHIT: is Yuri okay?!  
KatsuDont: yeah, just a bruise  
vitya: what were you thinking son???  
Cat Boi: i blame JJ for all of this  
OtaBae: Yura, are you ok?  
Cat Boi: yeah, just dizzy  
IceSexual: aweee  
Sk8er Boi: ikr theyre soooo cute  
Cat Boi: shut up  
JJTheKing: uh oh, do we have a tsundere here?  
Cat Boi: ...and here i thought my mental curses would reach you and kill you  
JJTheKing: never bc im the best  
vitya: YOU MADE MY SON SLAM HIS HEAD INTO THE WALL  
vitya: HOW IS THAT JJ STYLE?!  
Cat Boi: 1. Im not ur son  
Cat Boi: 2. Thanks for defending me  
vitya: Otabek  
OtaBae: ?  
vitya: please stay more with Yurio  
vitya: he became way nicer  
Cat Boi: nvm im back in hell


	4. Drunk Vitya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets drunk and he wanders through the hotel, and it's up to these idiots to find him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're all staying at the same hotel, idk why, probably another competition or something?  
> It seemed like a good idea  
> ALSO I LOVE YOU GUYS 700 READS WHAT  
> i feel like a proud mom i wish i could give all of you a hug rn <3

vitya: GYUS  
vitya: GSYU  
vitya: GUYS  
PhiSHIT: ...  
KatsuDont: VICTOR WHERE THE H*CK ARE YOU?!  
Sk8er Boi: why did u censor heck  
IceSexual: is he okay Yuuri?  
KatsuDont: NO HE DRANK TOO MUCH AND NOW HE LEFT AND IDK WHERE HE WENT HALP  
Cat Boi: he is legit on the floor crying  
JJTheKing: and you know that how?  
Cat Boi: my room is right next to theirs and the walls are v e r y thin  
Cat Boi: also im with him  
PhiSHIT: ikr the walls are sooooo thin!  
PhiSHIT: im never getting a room next to guang-hong again!  
L8er Boi: what  
L8er Boi: oH  
L8er Boi: SRRY PHICHIT  
PhiSHIT: D:  
KatsuDont: CAN WE GET BACK 2 THE ISSUE AT HAND  
IceSexual: i hear some sort of singing  
Sk8er Boi: me 2  
vitya: ITS ME GYUS IM SINGING  
KatsuDont: are u ok?!!!!  
KatsuDont: WHERE ARE YOU?!  
OtaBae: Victor  
vitya: yEs  
OtaBae: why are you singing "All The Single Ladies" ?  
vitya: i Lke TaHt sOnG A lOt  
IceSexual: "I like that song a lot"  
PhiSHIT: lets split up and search victor  
Parrot™: me and phichit are taking the lobby and the restaurant  
IceSexual: ill take leo and guang  
OtaBae: I'll go with Yura and Yuuri  
vitya: WHO DO i Gi WUTG  
IceSexual: "Who do i go with"  
JJTheKing: who do i go with  
KatsuDont: go with phichit and seung gil  
Parrot™: okay then  
\--------------------------------------------------  
KatsuDont: anything?  
IceSexual: nothing besides singing  
OtaBae: Wait, what floor are you on?  
Sk8er Boi: 2nd why  
OtaBae: Because we're 3rd and we can hear it too  
PhiSHIT: nothing at the lobby yet :(  
Cat Boi: how does that even work  
vitya: yOu'Ll nEVer FUnF mr  
IceSexual: "You'll never find me"  
Cat Boi: wait  
Cat Boi: if we can hear it, and so can those from the second floor  
OtaBae: That means he's somewhere in between  
PhiSHIT: awwwww  
Sk8er Boi: shippy  
Cat Boi: fuck you  
OtaBae: Good thinking Yura  
Cat Boi: thanks :3  
PhiSHIT: and they wondered why we thought they were together  
L8er Boi: ikr  
Cat Boi: fuck you  
KatsuDont: language  
KatsuDont: also how is that possible??  
vitya: heeheheeheheh  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
IceSexual: guys i found him! ;D  
KatsuDont: where?!  
L8er Boi: ur not going to like this...  
KatsuDont: what o_O  
Sk8er Boi: remember how Otayuri said he would be somewhere in between  
Sk8er Boi: they were right  
PhiSHIT: I LOVE THE SHIP NAME OMG  
OtaBae: Otayuri?  
OtaBae: oh  
Cat Boi: I STG LEO UR DEAD  
KatsuDont: i still dont get it  
L8er Boi: he was in the vents Yuuri  
KatsuDont: WHAT?! HOW?!  
vitya: it wAd eSDy  
IceSexual: "It was easy"  
KatsuDont: is he okay now?!  
IceSexual: yeah he's okay  
IceSexual: he just exited in the hallway  
IceSexual: and by that i mean he fell from the roof vent  
vitya: tHst HyrY  
IceSexual: "That hurt"  
KatsuDont: NEVER AGAIN VITYA YOU HEAR?!  
vitya: sorry Yuuri...  
KatsuDont: i forgive you but please dont do it again  
PhiSHIT: awwwwwww  
Parrot™: ...that's actually kind of adorable  
JJThKing: can we please get 2 sleep now?  
JJTheKing: i need my beauty sleep  
Cat Boi: it wouldnt work anyway  
Cat Boi: you'll always b ugly af  
JJTheKing; you got me  
JJTheKing: shOOk  
PhiSHIT: ow that was physically painful JJ  
Sk8er Boi: i actually liked it  
L8er Boi: we're breaking up  
Sk8er Boi: GUANG NO BBY ILY  
L8er Boi: awww <3  
PhiSHIT: awwww  
PhiSHIT: but i agree with JJ lets go to sleep  
PhiSHIT: its like 1 AM  
IceSexual: k gnight  
KatsuDont: Good night guys  
KatsuDont: and thank you  
PhiSHIT: ur welcome my pal :D  
Cat Boi: night bitches  
Cat Boi: night Beka  
OtaBae: night Yura  
Sk8er Boi: shippy  
Cat Boi: stfu


	5. Let The Shippng Wars Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shipping wars. Do I need to say more?  
> Contestants: Victuuri, Otayuri, Leoji, Phichit x Seung Gil, Mila x Sara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally get to do this yay  
> Also when i wrote the last chapter there were 700+ hits and now the are 800+ what?!  
> you :) guys :) are :) awesome :) i :) want :) to :) meet :) u :) in :) person :)

Private Message between PhiSHIT and KatsuDont  
PhiSHIT: yuuri  
PhiSHIT: yuuri  
PhiSHIT: yuuri  
PhiSHIT: yuuri  
PhiSHIT: yuuri  
PhiSHIT: me and seung gil are a thing  
KatsuDont: WAIT WHAT SINCE WHEN?!  
PhiSHIT: ha tricked bitch  
KatsuDont: im blocking u -_-  
PhiSHIT: no wait buddy chum pal main man bestie friendo buddy  
KatuDont: yes?  
PhiSHIT: u ship Otayuri right  
KatsuDont: duh  
KatsuDont: my son and my son-in-law are made for eachother! :D  
PhiSHIT: ikr they're sooo cute!  
PhiSHIT: how about we start a "shipping wars"?  
KatsuDont: i like the way u think my pal *insert lenny face here*

PhiSHIT changed the group chat's name to Shipping Wars™

Cat Boi: whut  
IceSexual: ohhh i like what i see  
KatsuDont: Welcome gentlemen to the first ever Shipping Wars™ event!  
PhiSHIT: contestants include: our dear S.S. Victuuri, Otayuri and Leoji  
KatsuDont: but with a twist!  
Cat Boi: wtf is this katsudon  
KatsuDont: we have a new ship that doesnt have name yet: Phichit x Seung Gil!  
vitya: ooh im going to like this  
PhiSHIT: wHAt  
PhiSHIT: nIGgA nO  
PhiSHIT: yuuri dont  
Cat Boi: yuuri do  
Cat Boi: this is revenge  
JJTheKing: how do we play?  
KatsuDont: well its pretty simple  
KatsuDont: each of us has to pick a ship, but they cant pick themselves

PhiSHIt added MINIminami, MiLasbian, ChrispySara, DontTouchSara and ILoveEmil to the group chat

PhiSHIT: hello everyone new and welcome to Shipping Wars™ the game!  
MiLasbian: ooh it sounds good,  
ChrispySara: can me and Mila join as contestants too?  
KatsuDont: of course, the more the merrier!  
MINIminami: OMG YUURI KATSUKI IM UR NUMBER ONE FAN  
KatsuDont: oh hey minami  
MINIminami: OMG HE KNOWS MY NAME I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW  
Sk8er Boi: lets do this  
Parrot™: i dont know why im shipped with phichit, but okay then  
OtaBae: i don't know either why i'm shipped with Yura, we're just friends  
OtaBae: right?  
Cat Boi: ...  
Cat Boi: i mean yeah of course  
PhiSHIT: okay start voting...  
KatsuDont: now!  
PhiShIT: otayuri  
KatsuDont: Phichit x Seung Gil  
vitya: otayuri  
Cat Boi: ...  
Cat Boi: Mila x Sara  
MiLasbian: S.S. Victuuri  
ChrispySara: leoji duh  
Sk8er Boi: Otayuri  
L8er Boi: Mila x Sara  
DontTouchSara: Mila x Sara  
ILoveEmil: Victuuri  
JJTheKing: phichit-gil all the way  
IceSexual: Victuuri  
Parrot™: Victuuri  
OtaBae: ...  
OtaBae: Mila x Sara  
MINIminami: Leoji :3  
PhiShIT: and the results are as it follows  
KatsuDont: Victuuri: 4  
KatsuDont: Otayuri: 3  
KatsuDont: Leoji: 2  
KatsuDont: Phichit-Gil: 2  
KatsuDont: Mila x Sara: 4  
PhiSHIT: well this was unexpected  
JJTheKing: can i add someone to even it a bit?  
vitya: me 2  
PhiSHIT: sure go ahead

JJTheKing added IsabellaY to the group chat

vitya added AnyaDontGo to the group chat

PhiSHIT: quick u guys chose between Vicuuri, Otayuri, Leoji, Phichit-Gil and Mila x Sara  
IsabellaY: ill have to go with otayuri  
IsabellaY: sorry JJ, but they are adorable  
JJTheKing: how could you  
AnyaDontGo: Ill go wtih Victuuri  
AnyaDontGo: i can feel true love there everytime i see them  
KatsuDont: awwww Georgi  
PhiSHIT: and the winner is...  
PhiSHIT: VICTUURI! congrats you guys :)  
Cat Boi: Beka  
Cat Boi: we finished in 2nd  
OtaBae: i can see that  
Cat Boi: what do?!  
MiLasbian: just accept ur fate and be cute together!  
ChrispySara: we're tired of you guys circling arond this >:(  
Cat Boi: ...  
OtaBae: ...  
KatsuDont: how about instead of bullying my son and son-in-law-I MEAN OTABEK we celebrate that everyone got points and got nominated?  
ILoveEmil: and there goes Yuuri, an angel from heaven to reestablish  
balance in this mess  
KatsuDont: thank you :3  
vitya: i agree  
vitya: lets go for a drink!  
KatsuDont: vitya no


	6. Truth or Dare, my Friend? ft. Otayuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of ToD goes from 0 to 100 real quick  
> Also over 1000 hits what and almost 100 kudos?!  
> This day couldn't get any better! Akidearest noticed me and now this?! I'm not used to being so happy omg  
> If you're interested in finding out what happened, find me on Twitter under the username @crystalchara2 (CrystyIsAWeirdo) ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person >:3

PhiSHIT changed the group chat's name to Blades are for sk8ing™

PhiSHIT: im bored  
Cat Boi: and we care because?  
PhiSHIT: I wanna play smthng  
Sk8er Boi: ToD?  
L8er Boi: sure! :3  
MINIminami: can I play too?! (≧∇≦)  
PhiSHIT: everybody in this chat is officially invited!  
IceSexual: im up for it  
vitya: sure  
vitya: Yuuri says he wants to play too  
JJTheKing: me and Isabella too  
ILoveEmil: us as well  
ChrispySara: count me and Mila in!  
AnyaDontGo: i'm not feeling up to it, sorry  
OtaBae: sure, why not?  
PhiSHIT: its okay Georgi, dont worry :3  
Parrot™: its time to stop  
PhiSHIT: nO  
JJTheKing: ow that hurt Seung Gil  
Parrot™: fine I'll play  
PhiSHIT: OH ME FIRST  
PhiSHIT: Yuuri tod?  
KatsuDont: dare  
PhiSHIT: okay i dare u to tell us what u and victor did yesterday night >:3  
KatsuDont: ...  
Cat Boi: phichit why  
Cat Boi: they've traumatized me enough  
MINIminami: what do you mean by that?  
vitya: ##PROTECTTHEYOUTH  
Parrot™: cmon Yuuri we dont have all day  
KatsuDont: we played... Twister  
vitya: that's a nice way of saying it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
KatsuDont: Victor!!! >:(

Cat Boi has left the chat

PhiSHIT added Cat Boi to the chat

PhiSHIT: still cant escape hoe  
Cat Boi: fuck you  
Sk8er Boi: language  
PhiSHIT: Chris tod  
IceSexual: dare ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°  
PhiSHIT: I dare u to go and see what Yuuri and vitya are up 2  
IceSexual: okay ;)  
IceSexual: ooh this is hot  
IceSexual: [VictuuriMakingOut].png  
Cat Boi: THAT EXPLAINS SO MUCH  
Parrot™: ...  
JJTheKing: i think im traumatized now  
IsabellaY: stop being mean JJ they love each other  
MINIminaimi: awwwww  
PhiSHIT: I dont know if i should be aroused or scared  
PhiSHIT: ok this one goes to the angriest fetus in here  
Cat Boi: cOMe at mE hOE  
PhiSHIT: stop getting triggered!  
PhiSHIT: for all u know it could've been minami  
Cat Boi: the chicken nugget cant be angry  
Cat Boi: we all know its me we're talking about -_-  
PhiSHIT: o shit u rite  
PhiSHIT: tod?  
Cat Boi: dare im no pussy  
KatsuDont: language  
PhiSHIT: I have the best dare ever >:3  
PhiSHIT: I dare u to go to otabek's room and kiss him  
PhiSHIT: o n t h e l i p s  
Cat Boi: ...  
PhiSHIT: and ill come with u to make sure u do it >:D  
KatsuDont: me 2!  
KatsuDont: I need to see this  
Cat Boi: only katsudon can come  
Cat Boi: back off phishit  
OtaBae: you sure you want to do this Yura?  
Cat Boi: its just a dare ill be fine  
-5 mins later-  
KatsuDont: OMG THEY DID IT  
KatsuDont: [Otayuri].png  
vitya: my son is growing up so fast :')  
Cat Boi: shut up  
PhiSHIT: who wants to go next?  
vitya: me  
PhiSHIT: tod?  
vitya: truth  
KatsuDont: ...  
PhiSHIT: ...  
OtaBae: ...  
Cat Boi: ...  
Parrot™: ...  
JJTheKing: ...  
MINIminami: ...  
Sk8er Boi: pussy  
L8er Boi: you got me  
L8er Boi: shOOk  
PhiSHIT: well then  
PhiSHIT: how does it feel to be a pussy  
vitya: let me live!  
KatsuDont: bab, ily, but i have to agree with my bff  
Cat Boi: wow  
Cat Boi: ur own fiancée turned against u  
Cat Boi: i almost feel sorry for u  
vitya: just say it already  
PhiSHIT: fine  
PhiSHIT: do u read smutty fanfic  
vitya: I do  
Cat Boi: wow  
MINIminami: whats that?  
KatsuDont: ##PROTECTTHEYOUTH  
Cat Boi: ur 2 incocent for did chat  
Cat Boi: leave b4 its too l8


	7. Truth or Dare, my Friend? ft. SeungChuChu and Mila x Sara (The Sequel™)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing last chapter's hell, this time Yuuri being the one who asks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG 1600 reads?! *dies* *comes back as a ghost*  
> *Also, that thing could reference a project, still thinking about it (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)*  
> Hope you enjoy this one too :>

PhiSHIT: im done asking  
PhiSHIT: Yuuri ur up  
KatsuDont: okay then  
KatsuDont: Mila tod?  
MiLasbian: dare, im not like victor  
vitya: can we please forget that? -_-  
KatsuDont: is Sara next to you?  
ChrispySara: present!  
KatsuDont: okay  
KatsuDont: switch pajamas and try to act like eachother

Mila looks at her phone, with an amused look on her face. Since Sara locked her phone, she has no idea what the dare is, so Mila made a plan.  
"Sara! I have a great idea!" Mila jumps enthusiastically while having a large grin on her face. Sara looks kinda shocked from the sudden reaction of her girlfriend. " Judging by the look on your face, I don't know if I should run or get undressed." "Go get undressed. Also, take a shower, it has to be steamy." Mila says seductively. Sara turned red by the time she reached the bathroom. Making sure her girlfriend was in the shower, Mila carefully places her pajamas where Sara's where before and gets out of the bathroom.

MiLasbian: ok i have hers  
MiLasbian: i just need to wait for her to get out of the shower  
KatsuDont: why is she taking a shower now? o-O  
MiLasbian: i needed to get her pajamas somehow, right?  
PhiSHIT: it makes sense i guess  
Cat Boi: i already heard her dirty talking and im traumatized  
MiLasbian: i have no idea what ur talking about

Suddenly, a very angry Sara comes out of the bathroom: "WHAT THE HELL MILA!" "Surprise, this was the dare from Yuuri! Also, we have to act like each other!" Mila smiles innocently , while Sara tries to calm down. "Fine, but if I don't get what I was promised you're sleeping on the couch." Sara says finally.

MiLasbian: [insert video of Mila and Sara acting like each other]  
KatsuDont: that's actually adorable  
PhiSHIT: awwwww  
Cat Boi: kill me now  
KatsuDont: where is everyone else?  
PhiSHIT: most probably sleeping  
PhiSHIT: it is 3 AM after all  
MiLasbian: well im going to bed with Sara bye  
KatsuDont: bye guys!~  
PhiSHIT: see ya  
Parrot™: can i go now?  
KatsuDont: sure, tod?  
Parrot™: dare  
KatsuDont: i dare you to go to phichit's room and kiss him  
PhiSHIT: YUURI nO  
Parrot™: okay  
PhiSHIT: i totally understand if you don't- wait, what?  
Parrot™: i said okay  
KastuDont: IM WHEEZING  
Cat Boi: if i would care, i would to  
-5 mins later-  
PhiSHIT: we did it! :D  
PhiSHIT: [SeungChuChu].png  
KatsuDont: awww  
KatsuDont: guess this was ship night then  
vitya: im okay with this

-in the morning (which means somewhere around 4:30 AM for Leo)-  
Sk8er Boi: mornin bitches  
MINIminami: its too early to even be alive  
L8er Boi: Leo go back to sleep  
Sk8er Boi: but i cant  
Sk8er Boi: im hyper over nothing  
JJTheKing: shut up already  
Sk8er Boi: what did u say u twot  
L8er Boi: rude JJ  
JJTheKing: what? some of us want to sleep  
JJTheKing: besides these idiots got to sleep at 3AM  
Cat boi: another idiot calls us out on being idiots  
JJTheKing: isnt it past ur bedtime u fetus?  
Cat Boi: WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY KNIFE SHOES™  
L8er Boi: did Yuri just meme?

Sk8er Boi changed Cat Boi's name to DatCatBoi™

DatCatBoi™: did you just  
MINIminami: iM dYInG hElP  
OtaBae: pretty much the same  
DatCatBoi™: BEKA NOT U TOO  
DatCatBoi™: YOURE A BUNCH OF FUCKERS

DatCatBoi™ has left the chat

OtaBae added DatCatBoi™ to the chat

OtaBae: Sorry Yura...  
DatCatBoi™: ...its ok i guess  
DatCatBoi: but i still hate the rest of u


	8. Truth or Dare, my Friend? Ft. literally everyone else (The Third Part Of This Thing™)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game continues, but memes are involved this time around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I know I was supposed to update yesterday, but some personal shit got in the way and I didn't have the chance.  
> ALSO 2000 HITS WHAT?! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!  
> I'm legit crying of happiness rn, thank you guys so so much!  
> Your comments are amazing, and I try to reply to every single one of them, thank you
> 
> Enjoy this train wreck (ง ˙o˙)ว

KatsuDont: you guys

KatsuDont: shall we continue?

PhiSHIT: 1. "shall" what are you 50?

PhiSHIT: 2. sure why not

 

DatCatBoi™ has changed their name to Ice_Tiger

 

Ice_Tiger: whatever I really dont care at this point

vitya: oooh, i wanna go~

KatsuDont: you already had your turn with phichit

KatsuDont: and you disappointed me

vitya: forgive me my love pleeeease <3

KatsuDont: aww vitya <333

MINIminami: awwwww

MINIminami: i wanna go Yuuri-kun (´・ω・`)

Sk8er Boi: can we just take a minute to appreciate the innocence that is Minami?

JJTheKing: nah he's too innocent for this world

PhiSHIT: also the cutest thing ever

PhiSHIT: [[Minami].](https://goo.gl/images/H4447m)png

Parrot™: that's actually adorable

MiLasbian: OMG THATS THE CUTEST THING EVER

ChrispySara: I would be mad, but I have to agree

MINIminami: awww thank you guys (≧∇≦)

KatsuDont: ok then minami tod?

MINIminami: dare

KatsuDont: you're braver than victor wow that's embarrassing

vitya: we are _engaged_

KatsuDont: still

KatsuDont: minami I dare you to tell us if you have a crush on someone in this group chat, and I dont count

MINIminami: 1. I don't have a crush on you, I'm just ur #1 fan! :>

MINIminami: 2. nope, I'm innocent on this (⌒▽⌒)

KatsuDont: wow

Ice_Tiger: if he stays here any longer you guys are going to ruin him

Ice_Tiger: he is too innocent for this universe

IceSexual: true

IceSexual: also is that a Dan and Phil reference?

L8er Boi: OMG I JUST NOTICED

PhiSHIT: OMFG YURI U WATCH

Ice_Tiger: omg what no i dont

vitya: yea u do

KatsuDont: we can hear u remember

Ice_Tiger: fuck

JJTheKing: language

Ice_Tiger: stfu moron

KatsuDont: OKAY BACK TO THE GAME

KatsuDont: Leo tod?

Sk8er Boi: dare

KatsuDont: I dare u to get undressed with Guang and run down the hallway

Sk8er Boi: okay then come on Guang

L8er Boi: I did not agree to this

Sk8er Boi: stop being so resistant and lets go!

IceSexual: I need to see this

PhiSHIT: wait me too

Sk8er Boi: okay we're here

L8er Boi: and we're queer

PhiSHIT: OMG

IceSexual: iM dYInG

KatsuDont: wait what happened I heard someone falling

vitya: same

KatsuDont: I wonder why -_- ~~we are in same room vitya~~

PhiSHIT: [Photo of Guang on his face while Leo is dying because of laughter next to him].png

IceSexual: GUANG TRIPPED OVER HIS OWN FEET AND WENT FLYING DOWN

Ice_Tiger: he's supposed to be a professional skater and he tripped over himself?

Otabae: that doesn't make much sense actually

Ice_Tiger: FINALLY someone of quality in this mess

KatsuDont: Guang tod

L8er Boi: dare, I need to redeem myself

KatsuDont: okay i dare u to slap Leo bc im pretty sure he tripped u and u did not trip over urself

Sk8er Boi: what no I would never

L8er Boi: that's fine with me

PhiSHIT: ##EXPOSED

vitya: SNATCHED

KatsuDont: you guys got me shOOk

 

Ice_Tiger and Otabae had left the group chat

 

PhiSHIT: nO

 

PhiSHIT added Ice_Tiger and Otabae to the group chat

 

Ice_Tiger: wHY

MIMIminami: this became hell omg


	9. Fandom™, Phandom™ or Memes™?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just... Memes, a lot if them  
> Some Dan and Phil stuff here and there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the worst at updating and I have no excuse  
> Enjoy this regardless of that please :

PhiSHIT: ok but yurio do u watch Dan and Phil

Ice_Tiger: I have no idea who ur talking about

vitya: ok that is a lie

vitya: you were just fanboy-ing over some Sims video

Ice_Tiger:  _betrayed by my own father_

vitya: DID HE JUST ADMIT IT OMG YUURI

KatsuDont: I KNOW OMG IM A PROUD MOM

 

KatsuDont changed their name to ProudMom™

 

vitya changed their name to ProudDad™

 

Ice_Tiger has left the chat

 

PhiSHIT: nO

 

PhiSHIT added Ice_Tiger to the chat

 

Ice_Tiger: WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY KNIFE SHOES

 

PhiSHIT changed the chat's name to "Yurio's Knife Shoes™"

 

Ice_Tiger: fuck you PhiSHIT

Parrot™: thats my job

ProudMom™: OMG SEUNGCHUCHU IS CANON

ProudDad™: OMGGGG

PhiSHIT: yeee :D

PhiSHIT: but back to bidness

PhiSHIT: yurio be honest do you watch Dan and Phil

Ice_Tiger: yeah I do happy?

PhiSHIT: then we have to do the ritual!

L8er Boi: ill go get a sharpie

Ice_Tiger: wait what

OtaBae: whenever they find someone watching Dan and Phil they draw cat whiskers on their nose and make them swear on Dan's existential crisis to never betray the Phandon

Ice_Tiger: and you know that how?

OtaBae: they did it to me too

Ice_Tiger: ...I never thought you liked watching them

OtaBae: from time to time

PhiSHIT: okay we are ready!

L8er Boi: yurio stop moving or the whiskers wont come out straight!

Ice_Tiger: well neither am I so whats the problem

PhiSHIT: fair enough

L8er Boi: re-type after these words :" I, Yuri Plisetsky am now part of the Phandom, and I swear on dan's existential crisis to never betray our Phangirls and Phanboys"

Ice_Tiger: I, Yuri Plisetsky am now part of the Phandom, and I swear on dan's existential crisis to never betray our Phangirls and Phanboys

L8er Boi: welcome to the Phamily! :3

MINIminami: me now!

PhiSHIT: you watch?!

MINIminami: yea I do (ง ˙o˙)ว

JJTheKing: anyone that is confused say I 

IceSexual: I 

JJTheKing: I

Parrot™: I 

ChrispySara: I

MiLasbian: SARA HOW I WATCH THEM EVERY. FUCKING. DAY.

ChrispySara: but I know nothing about them :/

MiLasbian: I must convert you

JJTheKing: I feel left out

IceSexual: tbh same 

 


	10. Talk YouTube To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's literraly just memes and defending their favorite youtubers  
> What did you expect from the Sk8erSquad™ anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates bc I need to redeem myself (ง ˙o˙)ว

JJTheKing: okay but can someone explain this thing

PhiSHIT: we watch the same youtubers 

PhiSHIT: thats literraly it

JJTheKing: and who are they again?

PhiSHIT: :o

MINIminami: just the most iconic duo! :3

JJTheKing: but wasn't like the HolyTrinity™ iconic or something?

IceSexual: thats how I knew it too :/

Ice_Tiger: you're falling behind geezers

Ice_Tiger: they are ##aesthetic

PhiSHIT: and one of the most iconic ships of the internet

L8er Boi: have you literary been living under a rock

JJTheKing: 1. rude much?

JJTheKing: 2. I dont really care that much

OtaBae: then why did you ask?

Ice_Tiger: cuz hes stupid thats why

IceSexual: leave him alone

 

IsabellaY changed their name to Izzy

 

Izzy: thanks for defending him Chris

IceSexual: anytime ;)

MiLasbian: but even if ur not into YouTube they are _everywhere_

JJTheKing: what do u mean by that

MiLasbian: the Phangirls

MiLasbian: we are everywhere

Ice_Tiger: what about us Phanbois

MiLasbian: not as much tbh

PhiSHIT: this is getting too serious

PhiSHIT: we might turn into our coaches

Ice_Tiger: [SureJanMeme.jpeg](https://goo.gl/images/H2RZXR)

PhiSHIT: sure Jan

MiLasbian: sure Jan

Parrot™: sure Jan

JJTheKing: suuuuure Jan

IceSexual: sure Jan ;)

MiLasbian: nO

PhiSHIT: omg Chris why

IceSexual: ;))

 

 


	11. Kiss Me, Marry Him, Kill The Other One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of "Kiss, Marry, Kill" that gets out of hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three updates this week what?!  
> I am the most inconsistent piece of shit on the internet  
> Also I feel like I should apologize for the last 2 chapters since they got mixed up with my Phangirl senses, I hope it didn't bother you too much :<  
> Also yes I do know it was yurio's birthday (my cinnamon roll is 16 they grow up so fast! :'< ), but I am lacking imagination rn and I really don't want to ruin his sweet 16 sooo  
> Enjoy this thing pls ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sk8er Boi: lets play something

PhiSHIT: like what

Sk8er Boi: idfk

L8er Boi: kiss marry kill?

Ice_Tiger: fuck no

PhiSHIT: sure! :3

Sk8er Boi: gr8 idea bab

L8er Boi: :3

MINIminami: I wanna play! (´・ω・`)

PhiSHIT: the more the merrier

OtaBae: what is that?

L8er Boi: well, u pick 3 people/things and make the person u asked to pick which one to kill, kiss or marry

OtaBae: seems simple enough

OtaBae: let's try it

Ice_Tiger: ...

Ice_Tiger: fine ill play too

ProudDad™: awww

ProudMom™: thats my future son-in-law with my son! <3

Ice_Tiger: LITERALLY FUCK OFF

PhiSHIT: respect ur parents u little shit

Ice_Tiger: WHAT DID U SAY U TWAT

Sk8er Boi: OTABEK

Sk8er Boi: kiss marry kill

Sk8er Boi: yurio, guang, chris

OtaBae: thats easy

OtaBae: marry Yuri, kiss guang, kill Chris

IceSexual: hEY

L8er Boi: I feel good now, but I dont wanna cheat on bae so

Sk8er Boi: awww <3

L8er Boi: <3

ProudDad™: marry yurio, huh? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

ProudMom™: its alright otabek u have our blessing!

 

Ice_Tiger has left the chat

 

PhiSHIT added Ice_Tiger to the chat

 

Ice_Tiger: fuck off m8

OtaBae: brb

Ice_Tiger: whut

Ice_Tiger: oh wait me too

PhiSHIT: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

_Private message between Otabek and Yuri_

OtaBae: Yuri?

OtaBae: did I make you uncomfortable?

Ice_Tiger: no not u

Ice_Tiger: those other assholes

Ice_Tiger: but I felt kinda flattered I guess

OtaBae: so you don't want to kill me or something?

Ice_Tiger: what?

Ice_Tiger: no

Ice_Tiger: I have no reason to

OtaBae: thank god 

 

_Meanwhile, in the group chat..._

 

ProudDad™: can we continue or smthng

PhiSHIT: ye

PhiSHIT: Chris kill marry kill

PhiSHIT: Memes™, a chair and anime

IceSexual: wow no peeps?

PhiSHIT: I dont trust u with people

ProudMom™: good thinking

IceSexual: marry Memes™, kiss anime and kill a chair

PhiSHIT: what did the chair do to u

IceSexual: that is one of the things I dont really care about

PhiSHIT: fair enough

ProudDad™: me neeext~

L8er Boi: okay victor kiss marry kill

L8er Boi: Yuuri, maccachin and Chris

ProudDad™: well marry Yuuri obvs

PhiSHIT: ...did u guys hear that

L8er Boi: did someone die or something??

MINIminam: omg yuuri-kun are u okayy?!

ProudMom™: never better! (≧∇≦)

PhiSHIT: awww

L8er Boi: thats so cute

Ice_Tiger: wow I'm off for 2 mins and this is what happens

Sk8er Boi: shut ur mouth angry fetus

PhiSHIT: victor continue

ProudDad™: oh yeah

ProudDad™: marry Yuuri, kiss maccachin kill Chris

IceSexual: why does everybody hate me ;(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THIS IS SHIT IM SORRY


	12. "This isn't my username!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and Yuuri decide to switch everybody's phones over the night.  
> What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so nobody gets too confused, I'll list who has who's phone, including usernames:  
> Phichit - Seung Gil (Parrot™)  
> Yuuri - Yurio (Ice_Tiger)  
> Victor - Otabek (OtaBae)  
> Yurio - Yuuri (ProudMom™)  
> Otabek - Phichit (PhiSHIT)  
> Chris - Victor (ProudDad™)  
> Minami - Chris (IceSexual)  
> Seung Gil - Minami (MINIminami)  
> Mila - Emil (ILoveEmil)  
> Sara - Isabella (Izzy)  
> Emil - JJ (JJTheKing)  
> Michele - Sara (ChrispySara)  
> Isabella - Mila (MiLasbian)  
> Leo - Michele (DontTouchSara)  
> Guang - Leo (Sk8er Boi)  
> JJ - Guang (L8er Boi)  
> Georgi (AnyaDontGo) isn't a part of this bc the group chat isn't even, so I didn't put him in the same location.  
> Enjoy! (ง ˙o˙)ว

**Some narration so it would make sense:**

Phichit and Yuuri decided that it was time for their plan to be a thing. They've waited this since forEVER, so why not now? Under the cover of darkness, the two skaters go around each room and taking everyone's phones. Oh if only Georgi was here with them...

"Ok, you got them?" Phichit asked his skater companion. "Here. This is going to piss everyone off!" Yuuri giggled and handed the phones he had to Phichit. "Let's change the covers, this way it would take longer for them to realize." Phichit had a shit-eating grin on his face, ready to put his plan into action. 

When everybody would wake up, they'll have a surprise no one expected.

 

_In the morning, the group chat was radiating with life... er... messages._

Parrot™: MORNING BITHCES

Ice_Tiger: HI IM YURIO AND IM IN LOVE WITH OTABEK

OtaBae: HI IM OTABEK AND IM IN LOVE WITH YURA

Ice_Tiger: LETS GET MARRIED

OtaBae: LETS

MINIminami: okay, first of all

MINIminam: that is obviously not Otabek since it doesn't have proper grammar

MINIminami: second of all

MINIminami: why is it saying that I'm Minami

OtaBae: SHIT

OtaBae: THEY'RE ONTO US

Ice_Tiger: ABORT

ProudMom™: WHOEVER DID THIS IS SO FUCKING DEAD

PhiSHIT: did Yuuri just swear?

Parrot™: found Otabek!

Parrot™: Yuuri why did u give him my phone 

ProudDad™: shut up already you woke me up from my beauty sleep

ProudDad™: wait why am I victor?!

PhiSHIT: and why am I Phichit?

ProudMom™: AND WHY THE FUCK AM I THE PIG?!?!?

Parrot™: found Yurio! :D

Ice_Tiger: we changed everyone's phones! 

IceSexual: why did you do that Yuuri-kun?! (￣^￣゜)

Ice_Tiger: oh no

Ice_Tiger: PHICHIT WHY THE H*CK DID YOU GIVE MINAMI CHRIS' PHONE?!

Ice_Tiger: THE POOR NUGGET IS GOING TO BE TRAUMATIZED

Parrot™: I didn't mean to!

Parrot™: we changed the cases so I forgot whose phone was whose!

Ice_Tiger: GOD WHY PHICHIT

ILoveEmil: what the fuck is going on

Izzy: why do I have this phone?!?!

Izzy: and where the fuck is mine?!!

 

Izzy changed their name to SaraNotIzzy

 

SaraNotIzzy: everybody change your name like this so it wouldn't be that confusing!

ChrispySara: don't worry sara! I your brother have your phone!

SaraNotIzzy: shit

SaraNotIzzy: MILA I FORGOT TO ERASE THOSE

ILoveEmil: SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIIIIIT

ChrispySara: wait what

SaraNotIzzy: DONT CHECK THE MESSAGES MICKEY

ChrispySara: I wasn't going to, but I am now

SaraNotIzzy: SHIIIIIIIIIIIT

L8er Boi: why did u guys do this?! >:(

Ice_Tiger: it was meant to make us get to know each other

Ice_Tiger: it seemed a good idea atm 

L8er Boi: well it wasn't!

L8er Boi: who has my phone?!

 

L8er Boi changed their name to JJBoi

 

JJBoi: S P I L L

JJTheKing: I do! Im Emil btw

JJBoi: thank god somebody normal has my phone

MiLasbian: well at least Sara has my phone...

ILoveEmil: THANK GOD IZZY HAS MY PHONE

ChrispySara: I read the messages

ChrispySara: I am traumatized

ChrispySara: I never thought my own sister was so perverted

SaraNotIzzy: MICKEY IM SORRY

ILoveEmil: are u tho?

ILoveEmil: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

SaraNotIzzy: NOT NOW BAB

 

ILoveEmil changed their name to BAB

Ice_Tiger changed their name to IceKatsudon

ProudMom™ changed their name to TheBetterYuri

MINIminami changed their name to SmolGil

PhiSHIT changed their name to Otabek

ProudDad™ changed their name to ProudDaddy

Parrot™ changed their name to PhiChu

IceSexual changed their name to (￣^￣゜)

OtaBae changed their name to Vitya

JJTheKing changed their name to Emilia

MiLasbian changed their name to Izzy

Sk8er Boi changed their name to guang_hacked_leo

 

DontTouchSara: GUANG COME ON

guang_hacked_leo: hi hoes

TheBetterYuri: time to check pig's history hold on

IceKatsudon: YURIO DONT

PhiChu: yurio do

PhiChu: I have to see this

IceKastudon: PHICHIT WHY

(￣^￣゜): I need bleach not even kittens helped to clean my mind

ProudDaddy: I kinda feel bad for traumatizing Minami

(￣^￣゜): ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴ im not coming out anytime soon

ProudDaddy: :<

TheBetterYuri: oh my god

TheBetterYuri: minami pass the bleach

TheBetterYuri: besides smutty fanfic between the pig and victor I found sexts

IceKatsudon: IM SORRY YURIO

ProudDaddy: same here

ProudDaddy: I think they forgot to erase them

TheBetterYuri: "eat me up" OMGG SOMEBODG KILL MEKDENJNJSNEN

Otabek: do you need moral support, Yura?

TheBetterYuri: DO U EVEN NEED TO ASK?!

Otabek: got it

Vitya: speaking of which I can check their messages!

IceKatsudon: me too brb!

PhiChu: god this was the best idea ever


	13. Otayuri is typing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found the messages  
> I wonder what Yurio and Otabek were up to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM THE WORST PERSON IS2G I AM SO SORRY  
> I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE MORE OFTEN PLEASE DON'T LEAVE  
> Also this is dedicated to my Otaku/Baka/Fujoshi BFF  
> Without you I would've probably not written this  
> Honestly my best friend  
> One of the few who understand me  
> ~Thank you, baka~

_Yuuri and Victor search through the two "friends" 's messages. I wonder what they found..._

IceKatsudon: lets do this

TheBetterYuri: PIG I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TOUCH THAT CONVERSATION ILL MAKE SURE YOU WONT BE ABLE TO TALK ANYMORE

Vitya: come on Yuuri~

 

_Let's go to the private chat now_

_A few days ago..._

Ice_Tiger: okay so i'll be coming 2 Almaty next week probs

OtaBae: That sounds good to me.

OtaBae: I can't wait to show you around.

Ice_Tiger: dont forget about showing me your remixes

Ice_Tiger: you promised Beka

OtaBae: I know, Yura.

OtaBae: But I don't have that many.

OtaBae: You know I DJ only from time to time

Ice_Tiger: still

Ice_Tiger: i want to hear those

Ice_Tiger: and you wont get rid of me until u do

OtaBae: I wasn't trying to get rid of that task.

OtaBae: I was actually planning to bring a few with me when I would've come to St. Petersburg.

Ice_Tiger: really?!?!

Ice_Tiger: that would've been amazing omg

OtaBae: Well, now that that's out of the way...

OtaBae: Where are you staying?

Ice_Tiger: i was planning to get to a hotel close 2 ur place or smthng

OtaBae: You don't have to do that.

OtaBae: You could just stay at my place, you know.

Ice_Tiger: are you sure?

Ice_Tiger: i mean

OtaBae: Yeah, I don't see why not.

OtaBae: You are my best friend after all.

Ice_Tiger: ...if it doesn't cause you trouble

Ice_Tiger: I don't have anything against it

OtaBae: I guess it's settled then. :)

Ice_Tiger: omg

Ice_Tiger: OMJSMDJWHDVDSHGHD

OtaBae: Oh My Goodness, Yura are you alright??

Ice_Tiger: you... You just used an emoji

Ice_Tiger: a fucking emoji

Ice_Tiger: do u have a fever or smthng????

OtaBae: No...?

OtaBae: Why is that surprising?

Ice_Tiger: no reason

 

_Back to the group chat..._

 

IceKatsudon: OMGGGGGG

Vitya: This is adorable~

PhiChu: what what??

IceKatsudon: that's for our eyes and our eyes only

PhiChu: oh come on! :(

ProudDaddy: no sexts or anything

TheBetterYuri: i am 16

TheBetterYuri: fucking 16

IceKatsudon: language Yurio

IceKatsudon: also for the love of God Chris why

ProudDaddy: why not? ;)

TheBetterYuri: UGHHHHH

TheBetterYuri: MINAMI DO U STILL HAVE THE BLEACH

(￣^￣゜): I do!

(￣^￣゜): here ya go, but please consume bleach responsibly Yuri-kun :<

TheBetterYuri: THERE IS SOMEONE ELSE NORMAL BESIDES OTABEK

TheBetterYuri: THERE IS STILL HOPE FOR HUMANITY 

Otabek: Don't be so harsh, Yura.

Otabek: There are fairly normal people in this chat other than me and Minami

PhiChu: awwwwwww

PhiChu: goaaaals~

Otabek: ...

Otabek: Never mind, Yuri.

Otabek: You were right.

TheBetterYuri: thanks Beka

MiLasbian: oooooh time for a cliffhanger

SaraNotIzzy: what cliffhanger?

MiLasbian: this cliffhanger

 SaraNotIzzy: oh no...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT HAVE TIME FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUCK


	14. Otayuri is typing...(The Sequel ft. torturing Yurio about his feelings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Otabek and Yuri talked a lot  
> And Mila is being a little shit  
> Otabek called Yura cute and he was freaking out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse  
> I am sorry  
> I hope you guys enjoy this, whatever it is  
> Also my internet is shit so let's hope this gets uploaded today

_These two cinnamon rolls were talking about kittens, when this happened:_

Ice_Tiger: okay so

Ice_Tiger: they are absolutely adorable

Ice_Tiger: they are so fluffy and cute

Ice_Tiger: they sometimes remind me of you

OtaBae: What do you mean?

Ice_Tiger: what do u mean what do i mean?

OtaBae: Well, you said they reminded you of me.

OtaBae: Am I fluffy and cute?

Ice_Tiger: uMM

Ice_Tiger: nO

Ice_Tiger: wHAt aRe u tALkiNG aBOuT

OtaBae: Are you okay, Yura?

Ice_Tiger: yea I am

Ice_Tiger: why do u ask?

OtaBae: ...no reason in particular.

OtaBae: Any new cat videos or plushies you found?

Ice_Tiger: there are _always_ new videos and plushies

Ice_Tiger: i mean look

Ice_Tiger: [ CatPlushie.PNG ](https://www.google.ro/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwj-j5Gq0u_SAhWHkywKHVUJA7sQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F353532639480554627%2F&bvm=bv.150729734,d.bGg&psig=AFQjCNEceKvnISurwgYxMpwud5XdCoQJXQ&ust=1490462130220684)

OtaBae: Oh yeah, I've seen those.

OtaBae: They remind me of you when you were sleeping that time in the taxi.

OtaBae: You pulled the exact same face.

Ice_Tiger: I THOUGHT WE WERE NEVER GOING TO SPEAK ABOUT THAT

Ice_Tiger: tRAiTOr

OtaBae: Oh come on, admit it.

OtaBae: You were really cute.

Ice_Tiger: bEkA

Ice_Tiger: bYe BiTCh

OtaBae: I'm sorry, Yura.

OtaBae: Yura?

OtaBae: Yuri?

OtaBae: Hello??

OtaBae: You're just reading my messages, aren't you?

_read by Ice_Tiger at 11:38 PM_

 

_The next day, however..._

Ice_Tiger: morning

Ice_Tiger: sorry about yesterday

Ice_Tiger: it's just that i'm not used to being called... cute

OtaBae: I'm sorry, Yura.

OtaBae: I feel like I crossed a line.

OtaBae: I promise I won't do that again.

Ice_Tiger: you won't?

Ice_Tiger: i mean

Ice_Tiger: i didn't mind it that much

Ice_Tiger: it was more embarrassment than anger

OtaBae: Oh, okay then.

OtaBae: I guess I can ask for consent or something?

Ice_Tiger: ...wow

Ice_Tiger: i always knew you were typing like ur 50

Ice_Tiger: but this is ridiculous

_read by OtaBae at 08:25 AM_

* * *

 

_The group chat was going to have fun, I wonder how..._

 

PhiChu kicked Otabek from the group chat

 

PhiChu changed the group chat's URL. Nobody that was previously kicked can rejoin themselves.

 

PhiChu: okay

PhiChu: let's talk about Yurio's Feelings™

TheBetterYuri: what in the mother of fuck do u mean

Vitya: language my son

Vitya: and shush

IceKatsudon: me and your father have read the messages

IceKatsudon: I'm affraid you can't deny it anymore, Yuri

BAB:  i agree

BAB: also when Yuuri uses proper grammar  _and_ Yuratchka's real name u know shit's gonna go down

BAB: i've seen the messages yuri

PhiChu: you two would look absolutely adorable together 

BAB: besides

BAB: you can't hide your moon-size crush from me 

IceKatsudon: more like Victor's ass-size crush

PhiChu: YUURI

PhiChu: wHY

TheBetterYuri: i aGReE

TheBetterYuri: wHaT tHE hELL

(￣^￣゜): YUURI-KUN WHY

 

(￣^￣゜) has left the group chat. They can no longer join by themselves until URL is reset.

 

PhiChu: SEE WHAT U DID YUURI

PhiChu: ARE U PROUD OF URSELF

BAB: SHUT UP ABOUT THIS

BAB: we really don't have time for anything stupid!

BAB: let's get one thing straight  ~~gay~~

BAB: do you have a thing for him, Yuri?

TheBetterYuri: ...obviously

TheBetterYuri: but it wouldn't matter anyway

Vitya: why?

BAB: you both are obviously gay for eachother

BAB: so why not give it a shot?

TheBetterYuri: i am younger than him

TheBetterYuri: i bet he sees me like a child or something

IceKatsudon: didn't you say that he said you had the eyes of a soldier?

IceKatsudon: he obviously sees you as an equal or even more

TheBetterYuri: ...can't argue with that logic

TheBetterYuri: but even if it wouldn't have been that

TheBetterYuri: he's not queer

BAB:  **facepalming**

BAB: are u fucking serious?

BAB: he is  _so_ gay for you, Yuratchka

BAB: have you seen the way he looks at you?

TheBetterYuri: ...no?

TheBetterYuri: but it's not like he's ever finding out about this conversation 

PhiChu: we agree to disagree my bud

 

URL restored. Previous members can now rejoin.

 

Otabek has joined the group chat

 

TheBetterYuri: PHISHIT YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD

TheBetterYuri: DON'T SCROLL UP BEKA

BAB: for your own good Otabek, scroll up

TheBetterYuri: MILA WHY THE FUCK

TheBetterYuri: OTABEK DON'T

Otabek: Why?

Otabek: ...

Otabek: Oh.

_read by BAB, TheBetterYuri, IceKatsudon, Vitya, Phichu at 12:04 AM_

 


	15. 'We need to talk.' 'No, we don't'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek sort their stuff out. And it goes well :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^READ THIS IF YOU WANT INFO^  
> Okay, I know it has been quite some time since I last updated this, and I am sorry. I've had a lot of issues lately, and I'm going to talk about one of them, at least.  
> I've had these days a wave of sadness over me and I was constantly tired from doing absolutely nothing. I started crying for no reason, and that started to scare me. I talked to my best friend about it, and today I started crying while we were talking. She made me laugh after I settled down and we had a decent time. If it wouldn't have been for her, I wouldn't have probably written this chapter. I wouldn't have stopped crying, and I'm so glad she was there for me when I needed her. I can't even express how grateful I am she was with me. So, if she ever sees this, thank you baka.  
> But I hope you enjoy this little thing. It will continue in the next chapter, and hopefully that'll be out soon enough. Hope to see ya soon <3

Yuri was in disbelief. He could  _ not  _ believe he just witnessed that. Otabek has seen everything he said, and it was all Phichit’s fault.

 

He didn’t have to know. He wasn’t  _ supposed  _ to know. I was his secret and his secret only. Apparently not…

 

Suddenly he gets a text. Suprisingly Katsudon’s phone wasn’t that hard to use. But still.

 

Otabek: Yura?

 

Otabek: Yura we have to talk

 

He just…  _ stares _ . Stares in disbeflief. 

 

TheBetterYuri: no, we dont

 

Otabek: Yes, we do.

 

Otabek: Call me.

 

TheBetterYuri: what?!

 

TheBetterYuri: no!

 

Yuri nearly threw the phone when he saw… Phichit’s caller ID? Oh, wait. The phones were changed so it would be normal to be another caller ID. But… ‘Bestie <3’? Really, Katsudon? 

 

He hung up. He didn’t need to hear anything. Not now, or anytime really.

 

Otabek: Yura, please pick up.

 

Otabek: Please, Yura.

 

Phichit’s caller ID popped up again. Yuri stood still for 3 seconds, decided to man up and answered the call.

 

‘Hey, Yura.’ Otabek’s voice sounded… weak? Or were Yuri’s hearing capabilities letting him down? He really didn’t know anymore.

 

‘...hey.’ In his opinion, he sounded… He didn’t even know  _ how  _ he sounded. His  _ motherfucking crush _ who is also his  _ best friend _ just found out that he has a crush on him. How was he supposed to sound?

 

‘So, I believe we have to talk.’ This time, Yuri was sure. He didn’t sound weak, but sounded sure, strong. Like Otabek always sounded.

‘No, we don’t, Beka. The only reason we are talking is because you’re a stubborn little shit.’ Yuri almost chuckled. Otabek did laugh a little, in his own specific style.

 

‘Yura, are all of the things in that chat true?’ Otabek asked, but he seemed a bit hesitant.

 

‘What do you think? Of course they are, I never thought you were going to see them. If it wasn’t for Phishit most probably you still wouldn’t have known.’ Yuri stated.

 

‘Well, maybe I shouldn’t leave you hanging, and tell you how I feel too, Yura.’

 

Yuri’s breath stopped for a second. What feelings? They are best friends, right? _ Right? _

 

‘Do you remember how I approached you?’ ‘How the fuck can I forget that? You basically saved me from those obsessed fans.’ ‘Well, do you know why we became friends, then?’

 

Yuri wasn’t sure how to respond. He never really knew the reason. Otabek approached him and they just became friends, so?

 

‘Not really. You just said I had the eyes of a soldier and then asked me to be your friend.’

 

There was a moment of silence. Since Otabek wasn’t really a man of words but of actions, Yuri assumed he must’ve nodded or something.

 

‘Beka, we are in a call. I can’t hear you nod.’ Yuri said.

 

‘Oh, right. Sorry, I just did that.’ ‘Figured. So? Why did we become friends?’ Yuri became impatient. He just wanted to know, even though it didn’t bother him until now.

 

‘I asked you to be my friend because I wanted you around me. I wanted to be close to you as much as I could. So I decided to just bite the bullet and ask you.’

 

Yuri was in shock. His friend, his  _ best friend _ , just (sort of) stated that he wanted to be around him.

 

‘So, does that mean you… you know.’ Yuri couldn’t bring himself to say it. He never really liked talking about it, so he avoided the topic as much as possible.

 

‘I do, Yura. I do return the feelings.’ Yuri wondered how  _ the fuck  _ he was so casual and calm and collected about it.

 

‘Wow. So… does that mean we’re a thing now or…?’ ‘If you want us to be, I am more than okay with it.’ ‘I guess we’re a thing then.’

 

Yuri felt relieved. His friend returned his feeling and he felt happy, dare he even say it… giddy. Giddy like a school girl finding out that her crush liked her back.

 

Yuri pinched himself. He did  _ not _ just think that. He is Yuri Plisetsky, not some fucking school girl. He was the Ice Tiger of Russia, not some Japanese stereotype.

 

‘Hey Beka? I have an idea.’ ‘What is is?’ ‘You know how this whole thing is Phichit’s fault?’ ‘Yes, but what does that have to--’ ‘Less talking, more listening. I thought about this, what if we make him think we hate eachother?’ ‘What? Why? He’s the reason we are now together.’ ‘You’re right, but he gave me a heart attack. Just roll with it, okay?’

 

Yuri was now happy. He was in a relationship with the one he chose to love, and he was ready to scare the fuck out of Phichit.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ IT

OKAY OKAY OKAY I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE ALL THINKING   
Yes I am a procrastinating hoe and a terrible human being, and I'm sorry for leaving you to wait so long for the next chapter.  
Last month was the WORST possible month for me. A lot of drama was around, I was directly involved, and my personal issues had priority at the time.  
I will have the next chapter out AFTER next Tuesday, simply beacuse I have finals this week and the next.  
This whole time I studied different types of group chat fics in order to see what I could do with mine and not make it like the others. But, seeing as this is the internet (is that correct grammar? i have no idea. if u didn't know English isn't my main language so i appologise if i get anything wrong. either that or it's a typo) there's nothing completely original left, but i will do my best to make it enjoyable and not make it seem like a copy-paste of another fic.  
I am open to suggestions, so if you have any ideas I could maybe use to improve my writing and the story. So feel free to leave a comment

I'm really sorry for all of this, if only personal crap didn't get in the way the next chapter would have been out by now. Well, that and writer's block kept me from writing. But as I'm writing this little update I've started writing the next chapter. I hope to make it long so I could make up for the lost time and even get to the one after right away.  
I hope all of you guys are fine, doing okay and living happy lives.  
See you as soon as possible :)


	17. The One Where It Gets Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri puts his plan in action  
> Does it go the way he wants or does it take an odd turn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING FINALLY I'M BACK  
> Ugh this took planning and thinking and REthinking but here it is!  
> I was thinking of writing an update chapter right as this one gets posted, but idk maybe I'll write it in the morning whatever  
> I want to thank you for the insane amount of support I got on the update chapter. It made me really happy to see that people took a bit of their time to write a comment on this work and to encourage me. Thank you, I can't express how grateful I am for those <3  
> Seeing that people care about some random stranger on the internet and use some of their time to write something nice, it's amazing.  
> Anyways, enough chit-chat.  
> Hope all of you will enjoy this after keeping you guys waiting. See ya in the next one! :D

Yuri already had his plan, and nobody could change his mind. Even though it is thanks to Mila and Phichit that he and Otabek were now a thing, it didn’t matter. What if nothing would’ve worked out the way it did, and Otabek turned out not to like him? It would’ve been moral damage, so he had to get revenge somehow. And now he was ready.

 

TheBetterYuri created the group  “rEVENGE”

 

TheBetterYuri added Otabek, IceKatsudon, Vitya, (￣^￣゜), ProudDaddy, JJBoi, Emilia, guang_hacked_leo, Izzy and DontTouchSara to the group chat

 

TheBetterYuri: yALL

 

TheBetterYuri: i hAVe smThNg 2 tELL U

 

TheBetterYuri: just don’t let Phichit or Mila find out about this pls

 

TheBetterYuri: looking at u Viktuuri

 

JJBoi: 1st of all: yALL

 

JJBoi: 2nd of all: what?

 

IceKatsudon: what is it so important that they can’t know?

 

Otabek: Basically we are a couple now but Yura wants to prank them so he could get some sort of revenge, basically.

 

Vitya: you two are a couple?!?! Omgggg Yurio has grown so much~

 

Vitya: Yuuuuuri can you see this??

 

IceKatsudon: I can I am literally so proud of them~

 

IceKatsudon: but I don't get why you have to get revenge

 

IceKatsudon: I mean thanks to them you’ve gotten together soo

 

TheBetterYuri: well yea but if it hadnt worked out i would be an emotionally unstable teenager

 

TheBetterYuri: which means i wouldve been more of a pain in the ass

 

JJBoi: is that even possible?

 

TheBetterYuri: shut up u salty geezer

 

(￣^￣゜): uh well I have a question

 

(￣^￣゜): why did you make a separate groupchat with most of us?

 

Emilia: I was about to ask the same thing honestly

 

guang_hacked_leo: ^

 

Izzy: ^^

 

DontTouchSara: ^^^

 

TheBetterYuri: this is where you guys become useful

 

Otabek: Yura, if you want them to help you, you should be nicer.

 

JJBoi: ^

 

TheBetterYuri: ugh fiNE

 

TheBetterYuri: i basically would need you guys to play along

 

IceKatsudon: but I don’t like doing this to them!

 

IceKatsudon: they ARE our friends after all

 

TheBetterYuri: if you want to stay out of it then do so

 

TheBetterYuri: just dont say anything about it

 

IceKatsudon: i could try…

 

Vitya: dont worry love, im sure Phichit will understand this was just a prank <333

 

Vitya: and Mila usually gets these kinds of things, itll be fine

 

IceKatsudon: okay, i trust you <333

 

Guang_hacked_leo: okay that was the cutest thing ever omg

 

Izzy: ^

 

JJBoi: Izabella

 

JJBoi: we are _engaged_

 

Izzy: that doesnt mean they arent the cutest thing ever

 

JJBoi: no, that means you are saying WE arent the cutest thing ever

 

Izzy: besides us, you are my one and only <3

 

JJBoi: I lov you <3

 

TheBetterYuri: lov

 

Vitya: lov

 

guang_hacked_leo: lov

 

DontTouchSara: lov

 

Otabek: ‘lov’.

 

JJBoi: you too otabek?!

 

TheBetterYuri: okokokok

 

TheBetterYuri: lets get to bidness

 

JJBoi: bidness

 

Guang_hacked_leo: bidness

 

Izzy: ^

 

DontTouchSara: bidness

 

Emilia: bidness

 

TheBetterYuri: oH cOMe oN

 

ProudDaddy: ‘come’ on ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

TheBetterYuri: wHY

 

**[Group chat: ‘Blades are for sk8ing’]**

 

TheBetterYuri: phichit i am literally going to murder you

 

TheBetterYuri: and mila lets not leave her out of this

 

PhiChu: wait what

 

BAB: what happened, exactly?

 

TheBetterYuri: ugh are you kidding me?

 

TheBetterYuri: after you guys bullied me into revealing my ‘undying love’ for Otabek

 

TheBetterYuri: we talked about it

 

BAB: and?

 

**[Group chat: ‘rEVENGE’]**

 

TheBetterYuri: uh minami

 

(￣^￣゜): yes?

 

TheBetterYuri: you arent in the group chat

 

(￣^￣゜): oh yeah!

 

TheBetterYuri: are u joking -_-

 

**[Group chat: ‘Blades are for sk8ing]**

 

(￣^￣゜) joined the group chat

 

(￣^￣゜): forgot i wasnt in here oops

 

(￣^￣゜): whats new?

 

PhiChu: oh just Yuri here who confessed his love to Otabek

 

BAB: im repeating myself: AND?

 

TheBetterYuri: long story short

 

TheBetterYuri: we arent friends anymore

 

Vitya: wHAAAAAAAT??

 

guang_hacked_leo: HOOOOOOOOOOOW?

 

JJBoi: THaT cANt bE rEAAAAAAAAL

 

Izzy: mY SHIP HAS DIEEEEEEEEED

 

(￣^￣゜): no, why?!

 

PhiChu: okay

 

PhiChu: i have SEVERAL questions

 

PhiChu: one) what the hELL HOW COULD OTABEK DO THAT

 

BAB: i am personally going to murder him cOME WITH ME PHICHIT

 

PhiChu: two) im pretty positive most of you are hIGH as hell

 

Otabek: Uh, you guys, you’re kind of overdoing it…

 

PhiChu: oTABek hOW cOuLd you

 

BAB: IM TAKING THE FIRST FLIGJT TO ALMATY YOU ARE SO FUCKIND DEAD

 

TheBetterYuri: mila fucking chill

 

TheBetterYuri: your grammar is close to being worse than viktor’s

 

Vitya: hEY

 

PhiChu: in reply to the following message:   _Uh, you guys, you’re kind of overdoing it…_ : uhhhhhh what do you mean by that

 

Otabek: Yura, can I tell them?

 

TheBetterYuri: I guess so

 

TheBetterYuri: the others overdid it anyways soo go ahead

 

TheBetterYuri: the only one that seemed to understand the plan was, ironically, minami

 

guang_hacked_Leo: whoa careful with proper grammar there yuri

 

TheBetterYuri: shut up u twat

 

Otabek: Okay.

 

Otabek: So the reason me and Yura aren't friends anymore is…

 

Otabek: Because we are couple.

 

PhiChu: yOU bEtTeR hAve-- wait what?!

 

PhiChu: omg congraaats~

 

BAB: omg congrats you guys!

 

BAB: but wait…

 

BAB: in reply to the following message: _HOOOOOOOOOOOW?_ : this is sort of a weird reaction even for Viktor

 

Otabek: Basically, Yura here wanted to prank you guys as revenge.

 

PhiChu: but,,,,,,,, we literally got you guys together,,,,,,,,,

 

Otabek: I am aware of that.

 

TheBetterYuri: if it wouldnt have worked out like it did i wouldve been more of a pain in the ass

 

Vitya: okay 1) your not a pain in the ass who said that

 

TheBetterYuri: *you’re

 

Vitya: whAtEVer

 

Vitya: 2) should we explain our reactions or smthng

 

IceKatsudon: viktor,,,,,,,, ily and all,,,,,

 

IceKatsudon: but your grammar sucks

 

Izzy: ^

 

Emilia: ^^

 

JJBoi: ^^^

 

Vitya: OkAy i gEt iT gEEz

 

TheBetterYuri: in reply to the following message: _but your grammar sucks_ : ^

 

Vitya: uGH

 

PhiChu: in reply to the following message: _uhhhhhh what do you mean by that _ : uhhhh im still waiting

 

TheBetterYuri: i wanted to prank you and mila and i got most of these other idiots to help me

 

TheBetterYuri: everybody except minami (surprisingly) was pretty much useless

 

(￣^￣゜): thanks!!! :> (i guess??)

 

TheBetterYuri: take it as a complimet kid

 

JJBoi: wow we dont see this often

 

(￣^￣゜): you know, im older than you,,,,,,,

 

TheBetterYuri: shush child

 

PhiChu: so basically you included mostly everyone into your little prank?

 

PhiChu: im actually impressed :o

 

BAB: same here tbh

 

BAB: but then we shall take revenge

 

BAB: *turns lights on and off for dramatic effect*

 

TheBetterYuri: you know, it isnt so dramatic when you say it’s dramatic

 

BAB: LeT mE LiVe


	18. this is a tiny update i'm sorry

okay so i am officially the worst writer (can you even call me that? i mean i don't think so you be the judge) to ever exist. 

the reason i'm writing this is because i have news, as to where this fic is going and how the story could continue.

the next chapter, in my head, could've been a lyric sort of chapter, seeing as those are pretty popular when it comes to group chats, because it's something that happens and also because of its attempt at humor.

but, during this month, i've done some research, if you could call it that. i read group chat fics from other fandoms, like Haikyuu!! or Voltron: Legendary Defender, seeing as these are the fandoms i recently joined.

and i've gathered some things that seem to be common when it comes to this style of writing: jokes must be consistent and, well, funny if you want to have the audience's attention.

i've obviously NOT been doing that and, as a result, i feel sort of bad. people that liked this fanfic and enjoyed reading it have been left to wait until i've decided it was about time i would've written a chapter. and i feel bad, because i know how awful it is to wait for a new chapter to come out.

so an idea popped into my head yesterday. i've thought about it and i was wondering how it could work out.

 

what if i had a co-writer or a beta-reader?

 

now hear me out, i have the person i want to ask already, but i wanted to ask you first. i doesn't seem fair to make changes without asking you because 1) you are the ones reading and 2) last time i wrote an update some people reached out to me and told me to take my time, so it doesn't feel fair to do major changes without asking the readers first.

i don't think i'll start writing until i have your answer, so we i won't waste time doing something you guys wouldn't enjoy. i would rather be efficient and write better content faster, rather than writing content that no one would enjoy and to write it once a month. even if i would write it twice a month it would be better (of course, that content being of better quality than the previous)

also, i would love to hear suggestions! i mean, you are the readers, you are reading this, and maybe your ideas could also help me come up with more ideas.

coming back to what i was saying earlier about reading fanfic from other fandoms, that is what helped me understand more where i could go from here

i actually thought about abandoning this altogether, i will not lie. but i thought longer about it and, in the end, i can't just abandon my work like this. and so i'm keeping it and instead of giving up, i will continue to write it.

 

that is pretty much what i had to say. i hope you have a great day and i hope you are all doing fine. see you soon :)

 

Thank You.


	19. The one where Mickey and Emil are missing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is panicking and Yurio is one kinky child (that sounds w rong) ft. All of the sk8ers forgetting Minami's age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> So first chapter written with LilacKittycat looks like this, and I love how it turned out, and I hope that you guys will love this too!  
> Splitting it into two parts for comedic effect (not really I just have writer's block ._.)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this, and feel free to comment down below your thoughts about this. See ya!

TheBetterYuri: caw caw motherfuckers what're y'all up to  
  
Otabek: Language, Yura.  
  
Otabek: Also, I'm pretty sure you meant to use 'sup motherfuckers' rather than that.  
  
TheBetterYuri: beka come on are u serious  
  
Phichu: aweee Otayuri is being all cute~  
  
Phichu: Mila r u seeing this  
  
BAB: i'm here now and omg im gonna get diabetes because of you two  
  
SaraNotIzzy: ok that's cute and all  
  
SaraNotIzzy: but I am concerned for Mickey and Emil  
  
SaraNotIzzy: they haven't been on since yesterday after that... Uh... Whatever that was and Mickey hasn't answered or even SEEN any of my messages  
  
SaraNotIzzy: _h elp_  
  
BAB: i'm sure they're fine, maybe they just overslept or something  
  
ProudDaddy: I wonder why they weren't answering  
  
ProudDaddy: maybe they were enjoying themselves too much to hear the phone~  
  
SaraNotIzzy: o h my god CHriS wHY  
  
ProudDaddy: why not ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

TheBetterYuri: y'all are disgusting  
  
BAB: gosh i love how you think that you and sweet beka are any better  
  
TheBetterYuri: THE FUCK DO U MEAN BY THAT  
  
SaraNotIzzy: AnYwAy  
  
SaraNotIzzy: my brother is a pain but im worried  
  
Otabek: For once in my life, I feel like Chris may actually be right. Stop worrying.  
  
Phichu: quick question, what exactly do u think Emil is gonna do to him  
  
Phichu: apart from sexual exhaustion ofc  
  
ProudDaddy: and a significant limp for the next month or so  
  
TheBetterYuri: wtf stop i'm too young and innocent for ur shit  
  
ProudDaddy: and mysterious bruises on his neck  
  
TheBetterYuri: FUCKIGN STAHP  
  
ProudDaddy: hahaha i could do this all day how long do u got  
  
SaraNotIzzy: are u guys sure  
  
Phichu: positive  
  
BAB: absolutely  
  
BAB: and anyway even if something did happen i would be rite there to supply milk and cookies for u~  
  
SaraNotIzzy: awe babe  
  
SaraNotIzzy: :')  
  
TheBetterYuri: exCUSE ME I THOUGHT I SIGNED UP FOR A GROUP CHAT NOT FUCKING TINDER  
  
TheBetterYuri: WHY ARE ALL THESE FUCKERS IN A RELATIONSHIP  
  
Otabek: ...  
  
BAB: ...  
  
Phichu: ...  
  
SaraNotIzzy: *stares pointedly at Yuri and Beka pretending not to be sitting in each others laps over group chat*  
  
ProudDaddy: yes yes Yuri u keep telling urself that

IceKatsudon: hello!  
  
TheBetterYuri: oh thank fuck katsudon you're here  
  
TheBetterYuri: help me escape please  
  
IceKatsudon: what happened?  
  
Vitya: OH MY GOD YURIO ARE U OK  
  
TheBetterYuri: no I'm fucking not  
  
TheBetterYuri: Chris is being all gross again  
  
Vitya: in reply to the following message : _wtf stop i'm too young and innocent for ur shit _ : what r u talking about yurio? Sometimes you're way more perverted than Chris himself  
  
TheBetterYuri: excuse you WHAT  
  
BAB: wHEEze  
  
IceKatsudon: I'm sorry (not really) to say this Yurio but,,,,,,,,  
  
IceKatsuson: Vitya is right,,,,,,  
  
TheBetterYuri: BETRAYAL  
  
TheBetterYuri: Otabek please help me  
  
Otabek: I'm still thinking what to do with this information.  
  
Otabek: I mean, you ARE coming to visit in a week, so I'm just thinking about what I should expect.  
  
Phichu: oH mY gOD  
  
BAB: I'M dYiNG oVEr hERe  
  
TheBetterYuri: I don't believe this  
  
  
(￣^￣゜) changed their name to: tinysmolchild  
  
  
tinysmolchild: i feel kinda bad for Yuri-kun  
  
TheBetterYuri: minami do you still have some bleach left  
  
TheBetterYuri: I could sure you that now  
  
tinysmolchild: sorry Yuri-kun, not anymore  
  
tinysmolchild: you drank it all last time bleach was involved  
  
TheBetterYuri: shit

  
Vitya: quick question  
  
Vitya: where's everybody else  
  
IceKatsudon: Oh yes I was just wondering that.. jj isn't here so what put everyone else off?  
  
SaraNotIzzy: oH SHIT  
  
BAB: yuuri I thought you were the nice one???!!!  
  
BAB: actually that was what we were just talking about,,,,  
  
Otabek: Emil and Michele appear to have... Misplaced... Themselves...  
  
Phichu: and Sara was getting worried sooooooo  
  
IceKatsudon: Oh I'm sure there's no need to worry about that  
  
SaraNotIzzy: ...why?  
  
Vitya: wait  
  
Vitya: hold the phone  
  
Vitya: do u not know???????????  
  
IceDaddy: Me likey where this is going  
  
IceDaddy: Vitya what do you know that these poor innocent souls do not  
  
TheBetterYuri: ... I'm afraid to ask  
  
TheBetterYuri: however  
  
TheBetterYuri: wtf do u know about these two  
  
Vitya: welllllllllll  
  
IceKatsudon: Minami real quick are you over the age of twelve  
  
tinysmolchild: I don't know how to break it to u but I'm older than yuri  
  
IceDaddy:  
  
BAB:  
  
SaraNotIzzy:  
  
Phichu:  
  
Vitya:  
  
Otabek:  
  
TheBetterYuri:  
  
IceKatsudon: we keep forgetting this, don't we  
  
tinysmolchild: ??????????  
  
tinysmolchild: HOW DO YOU KEEP FORGETTING THAT IM OLDER THAN YURI  
  
TheBetterYuri: *existential crisis intensifies*  
  
Vitya: well this has completely distracted everyone from the original point


	20. Otabek and Yuri Preach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and Yuri teach us some important life lessons and Phichit and Chris annoy the fuck out of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who decided to be productive and write fanfiction at three in the morning
> 
> End my life

Phichu: HI

Phichu: IM BORED

Phichu: COME TALK TO ME

Phichu: LITERALLY ANYONE

IceDaddy: Phichit, my sweet child, it's three in the morning?????

Phichu: AND IM BORED

Otabek: So read a book or something, we're trying to sleep.

Phichu: I HAVE READ ALL THE GOOD VICTURI AND OTAYURI FANFICS AND FRANKLY READING EMIMIKE MAKES ME A LITTLE UNCOMFORTABLE 

TheBetterYuri: you are fucking shitting me how much smut did u read????!!!!

Phichu: enough. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Otabek: ...

Otabek: I'm slightly worried, I hope there weren't any weird kinks.

Phichu: ehhhh.......... define weird

Otabek: I don't think I should have to...?

TheBetterYuri: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU READ PHICHIT

Phichu: （╹◡╹）

TheBetterYuri: OI HAMSTER BOY

Phichu: ~Stuff~

IceDaddy: I'm interested, I have a lot of kinks~

Phichu: me tooooooooooo

Otabek: This is making me very nervous.

IceDaddy: Oh come on, I'm sure you've seen everything ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

TheBetterYuri: CHRIS SHUT THE FUCK UP

IceDaddy: Well as we appear to be the only ones awake, I vote darling Beka and the kitty pair-share what they've actually done together so far.

Phichu: I SECOND THIS, I SECOND THIS 150%

Phichu: I NEED TO LEAVE MANY MANY COMMENTS ON THE AO3 TELLING THEM HOW ACCURATE THEIR FICS ARE

TheBetterYuri: i will fucking stab u in ur sleep if u do that

Phichu: nevermind apparently I am no longer doing that

IceDaddy: So, kitten, spill the beans

TheBetterYuri:

TheBetterYuri: we kissed like fucking once ok

Phichu: NoThInG eLsE

TheBetterYuri: NO

Phichu: ArE yOu SuRe

TheBetterYuri: FUCKING POSITIVE I THINK ID KNOW IF I HAD

IceDaddy: Well we never know, do we

Phichu: im sure Otabek has done all that stuff anyway 

TheBetterYuri: idk im not a fucking weirdo i dont ask him

IceDaddy: Otabek? You've gone suspiciously quiet, why don't you share your thoughts~

Otabek: No, I'm alright thank you.

Phichu: COME ON BEKA

TheBetterYuri: FUCK U PHICHIT U DONT GET TO CALL HIM THAT

Phichu: (๑╹ω╹๑ )

IceDaddy: Anyway 

IceDaddy: Why so silent, Otabek?

Otabek:

Phichu: cat got your tongue?

IceDaddy: THAT IS FUCKING INGENIOUS but srsly I'm curious 

Otabek:

Otabek: ....I haven't... done... all that stuff.

Phichu: ya yuri already said u hadn't

Phichu: but you've done it with other people in past relationships right

Otabek:

Otabek: No.

IceDaddy:

TheBetterYuri:

Phichu:

IceDaddy: Hold on

IceDaddy: Tell me if I've got this right

IceDaddy: Otabek Altin, world famous figure skater, rolling in more money than he could ever spend, unbelievably hot, bisexual adult male,,,,,

IceDaddy: IS A VIRGIN????????????????????

Otabek: Well... yes.

Phichu: ohmygodohmygod there is so much shit I need to comment on the ao3

Otabek: No Phichit, please

Phichu: aw

Phichu: shame

TheBetterYuri: why didnt u tell me this

Otabek: Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I hope it hasn't changed anything in the relationship!

TheBetterYuri: NO IT HASNT CHANGED SHIT WHY WOULD IT

Otabek: I just thought...

Otabek: You might not like me as much if I wasn't experienced or anything.

TheBetterYuri:

TheBetterYuri: so u cant see me rn but im repeatedly banging my head on the desk

Otabek: Please stop it.

Phichu: (*'ω'*)

Phichu: *watches dat juicy otayuri drama unfold w/ a bag of popcorn*

IceDaddy: *joins Phichit*

TheBetterYuri: HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK THAT I WOULD CARE WHETHER YOU WERE EXPERIENCED OR NOT

Otabek: I... I don't know.

TheBetterYuri: BEKA I DONT GIVE A SHIT WHETHER YOURE A VIRGIN OR YOU WORKED AS A FUCKING PROSTITUTE OK IT DIESNT MAKE A DIFFERENCE 

Otabek: 

TheBetterYuri: I STILL LIKE YOU ANYWAY FUCKING REGARDLESS 

Phichu: imma go cry tears of joy now chris hold my popcorn 

IceDaddy: That got... intense

Otabek: I keep forgetting there are two other people here as well, sorry.

Phichu: NO PLS CONTINUE I WILL HAPPILY WATCH YOU TWO FUCK IN FRONT OF ME

TheBetterYuri: that is so wrong on so many fucking levels ew ew ew

IceDaddy: Well what did we learn today kids

TheBetterYuri: SHUT THE FUCK UP

Phichu: i can sense you blushing~

TheBetterYuri: I AM GOING TO STAB YOU WHILE U SLEEP AND THEN STEAL UR HAMSTERS

Phichu: *softly* no

TheBetterYuri: literally kill me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed :)


	21. The One Where It Ends

Phichu: HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE THE INTERNET (*^◯^*)  
  
TheBetterYuri: five months. Five. FUCKING. MONTHS. and here u are, ruining everything again

TheBetterYuri: …...

  
TheBetterYuri: ...what have you found now  
  
IceKatsudon: Never ask Phichit that.  
  
TheBetterYuri: FUCK IVE CHANGED MY MIND  
  
Phichu: I CANT BREATHE I SWEAR TO GOD (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))♡  
  
Phichu: *GASPS FOR AIR*(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))♡  
  
Vitya: I'm slightly scared. Should I be?  
  
IceKatsudon: Yes.  
  
Phichu: VLADMIR PUTIN AND DONALD TRUMP FANFICTION (〃ω〃)  
  
Phichu: I LOOOVE THE INTERNET(=^▽^)σ  
  
Phichu: THEY ARE ACTUALLY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS HOLY SHIT THEY ARE GENUINELY TRYING Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）  
  
IceKatsudon: Why am I friends with you  
  
Vitya: thats way too many emoji thingies  
  
Phichu: *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*  
  
TheBetterYuri: ....  
  
TheBetterYuri: I'm pretty sure Putin actually is fucking Trump but I can see no fucking reasons anyone would ever want to write about it  
  
IceDaddy: Tell me more. It sounds good.  
  
Phichu: THERE IS ONE CALLED EROTIC MASTER PUTIN AND THE SUMMARY JUST SAYS "PUTIN AND TRUMP MAKE SWEET SWEET LOVE"

  
Phichu: IM DEAD  
  
TheBetterYuri: Shit you right I just googled it  
  
TheBetterYuri: ...  
  
TheBetterYuri: wait  
  
TheBetterYuri: THERES FANART???!!!!!!  
  
Vitya: Delete your search history right now young man otherwise you are grounded  
  
TheBetterYuri: YOURE NOT MY FUCKING PARENTS  
  
TheBetterYuri: But tbh I was going to anyway because otherwise this is going to scar me for fucking ever  
  
IceKatsudon: I'm not even going to bother googling it because I know what Phichit is like.  
  
Phichu: [sin.jpeg](https://goo.gl/images/H6357L) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
IceDaddy: .........  
  
IceDaddy: whelp  
  
TheBetterYuri: WHY DID I CLICK ON THAT I SHOULD KNOW BETTER  
  
Phichu: Is it not beautiful???????

  
IceKatsudon: Phichit I haven't even clicked on it and I know I'm going to need a shitload of brain bleach if I ever do.  
  
Phichu: YOU KNOW YOU LIKE IT <333333  
  
Vitya: eXCUSE ME  
  
Vitya: LAST TIME I CHECKED HE WAS MYYYYYY FIANCÉ  
  
Phichu: IM SORRY HAVE YOU NOT TALKED TO CHIHOKO LATELY  
  
Vitya: !!!!!  
  
IceKatsudon: sigh.  
  
Vitya: I HAVE FOUGHT HIM ONCE BEFORE AND I WILL FIGHT HIM AGAIN FOR THE LOVE OF MY YUURI  
  
IceKatsudon: why are you like this  
  
Phichu: Maybe I am secretly an alien

  
IceKatsudon: Maybe you are not normal  
  
Phichu: Maybe I am working with the evil lizards

  
Vitya: Hmmm so you're in league with Hitler  
  
Vitya: Tell me is it true that he's dating Himmler  
  
Phichu: Oh yes they secretly fucked in the gas chambers

  
IceKatsudon: That's waaay too much information  
  
IceDaddy: How do you know??? Have u been spying???  
  
Phichu: nope they were the reason so many of the Jews committed suicide. They were seriously not prepared for that sight

 

TheBetterYuri: What in the name of fuck are you talking about  
  
Phichu: ssshhhh isn't it your bedtime

  
TheBetterYuri: I will rip you limb from limb

 

JJBoi: yo what the fuck

 

IceKatsudon: language.

 

guang_hacked_leo: I would rather gouge my eyes out with a fucking spork

 

guang_hacked_leo: than to see that shit again

 

Phichu: oh come on you know you love it

 

guang_hacked_leo: no Phichit I don't

 

guang_hacked_leo: I'm pretty sure I'm at LEAST 85.5% sane

 

JJBoi: id say about 60%

 

guang_hacked_leo: how dare

 

tinysmolchild: it’s way too early to be dealing with this shit

 

tinysmolchild: caw caw motherfuckers i’m out of here

 

IceKatsudon: l a n g u a g e  M i n a m i.

 

tinysmolchild has left the chat.

 

TheBetterYuri: no wait take me with you

 

BAB: hi motherfuckers

 

BAB: oh what have we got here OuO

 

Phichu: pure gold darling. Pure gold.*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:

 

Vitya: not again with the kaomojis

 

SaraNotIzzy changed their name to Michele and Emil are fucking

 

guang_hacked_leo: oh worm?

 

Michele and Emil are fucking: like it wouldn’t be true

 

Michele and Emil are fucking: @DontTouchSara MICHELE TELL ME WHO THE FUCK BOTTOMS

 

IceDaddy: *grabs popcorn*

 

BAB: @Emilia you’re not getting out of this

 

SmolGil: wait what? What’s all this about?

 

Michele and Emil are fucking: basically they’re fucking and they won’t tell me who bottoms

 

Michele and Emil are fucking: I need this information

 

Phichu: *grabs more popcorn* come on Chris let us commence smashing snacklets whilst shit goeth down

 

SmolGil: why won’t you let them say it on their own instead of forcing them to spill the beans in this godforsaken group chat

 

Michele and Emil are fucking: where's the fun in that?

 

Michele and Emil are fucking: besides, everyone's dying to know

 

BAB: all in favour say “aye”

 

IceDaddy: aye

 

Phichu: ayeee ･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･

 

IceKatsudon: aye I guess

 

Vitya: aye

 

JJBoi: aye

 

Otabek: I don’t really see the appeal but I'm going to say “aye” anyway. Curiosity has gotten the best of me.

 

Otabek: aye.

 

TheBetterYuri: I don’t give two diddly darn shits about this thing

 

TheBetterYuri:...

 

Phichu: come on Yuriiiiii ･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･

 

Phichu: you know you want to knoooow ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

TheBetterYuri:...

 

TheBetterYuri: fucking fine

 

TheBetterYuri: aye

 

Michele and Emil are fucking: great then it’s settled

 

BAB: take your bets motherfuckers imma say it’s Emil

 

Michele and Emil are fucking: I bet you a fiver that it’s Michele

 

TheBetterYuri: Michele

 

Phichu: Emil

 

Vitya: Michele

 

JJBoi: Emil

 

Otabek: Emil

 

TheBetterYuri: u wot m8

 

JJBoi: fite me

 

Phichu: shush that’s Otabek’s job

 

TheBetterYuri: FITE ME

 

JJBoi: HES ITALIAN

 

TheBetterYuri: HES COULDNT FUCKIN DOMINATE A TENNIS MATCH

 

Michele and Emil are fucking: i fucKING CHOKED

 

BAB: GHDMRHSMRHSMFHDMHTDHTJKI

 

BAB: MATEEEE

 

IceDaddy: he couldn’t, to be fair

 

IceKatsudon: and with that I regret ever asking

 

_Read by: TheBetterYuri, Otabek, BAB, Michele and Emil are fucking, IceKatsudon + 5 at 01:27 AM_

 

***

 

Phichu: s

 

Phichu: o

 

Phichu: m

 

Phichu: e

 

IceDaddy: bODY ONCE TOLD ME

 

TheBetterYuri: you better not be doing what I think you’re doing

 

Phichu: THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME

 

IceDaddy: I AIN’T THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHEEEEEED

 

IceKatsudon: oh yes they are.

 

guang_hacked_leo: SHE WAS LOOKING KINDA DUMB

 

Phichu: WITH HER FINGER AND HER THUMB

 

IceDaddy: IN THE SHAPE OF AN L ON HER FOREHEAAAAAD

 

Vitya: whelp.

 

JJBoi: THE YEARS START COMING AND THEY DON’T STOP COMING

 

Phichu: AND THEY DON’T STOP COMING

 

IceDaddy: AND THEY DON’T STOP COMING

 

guang_hacked_leo: AND THEY DON’T STOP COMING

 

TheBetterYuri: oh my gOD STOP

 

Michele and Emil are fucking: AND THEY DON’T STOP COMING

 

BAB: AND THEY DON’T STOP COMING

 

Izzy: AND THEY DON’T STOP COMING

 

SmolGil: s i g h

 

tinysmolchild has joined the group chat. Messages restored.

 

tinysmolchild: …

 

tinysmolchild: tell me when they’re done please

 

tinysmolchild has left the chat. Again.

 

Otabek has muted the chat for: 24hrs.

 

Otabek: If only there would be a “mute until the end of time” setting.

 

TheBetterYuri: bet.

 

Vitya: are they done?

 

Phichu: AND THEY DON’T STOP COMING

 

IceKatsudon: apparently not.

 

SmolGil: cursed.

 

IceDaddy: what’s this about not stopping coming and why haven’t Michele and Emil showed up yet I would’ve thought they’d be excellent at this

 

BAB: I swear to fuCKING GOD IF THEYVE MUTED THIS CHAT

 

BAB: EMIL

 

BAB: GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE

 

BAB: AND BRING YOUR BOYFRIEND

 

Emilia: hey hey calm down im heerrrrreeee

 

Emilia: whats the fuss about

 

Michele and Emil are fucking: scroll up bb

 

Emilia: ………………..

 

Emilia: do I

 

Emilia: do I have to

 

Michele and Emil are fucking: ohhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

BAB: we forgot about the username didn’t we

 

Michele and Emil are fucking: yes yes we did

 

Emilia: what’s this about and how soon can I leave because I Have Places To Be

 

IceDaddy: COUGHCOUGHBANGINGMICHELECOUGH

 

Emilia: Chris n o

 

IceDaddy: look emillllllll

 

IceDaddy: just tell us who bottoms

 

IceDaddy: then u can leave

 

Emilia: CHRIS

 

IceDaddy: no I’m fairly sure it’s not me if it was I would have remembered ;)

 

Emilia: MHTDJHRENRHSNRGWBFDKIDWSVHK

 

DontTouchSara: look you pervy fuckers

 

DontTouchSara: I’m not sure why it matters???

 

Phichu: we have money on it it’s important

 

DontTouchSara: oh

 

DontTouchSara: ew

 

Emilia: oh well in that case it’s Michele

 

DontTouchSara: EMIL

 

TheBetterYuri: BOOM YA SHITS

 

JJBoi: damn

 

TheBetterYuri: COUGH TF UP

 

Vitya: I WAS CORRECT

 

IceKatsudon: victor babe ily very much you know that but you’re actually six

 

Vitya: aw thx ily too but someone has to be the adult and it’s not any of us

 

IceDaddy: YOOOOO VICTOR COME CLAIM THE SPOILS OF WAR

 

IceKatsudon: -_-

 

***

 

BAB changed their name to MiLasbian

 

MiLasbian: you would not believe your eyes

 

MiLasbian: if “hey bitch I love you so fucking much” meant two gay gals

 

Michele and Emil are fucking: babe you know I love you

 

Michele and Emil are fucking: but what the fucK

 

MiLasbian: I just wanted an excuse to proclaim my love for you

 

MiLasbian: is that so bad (TT)

 

Michele and Emil are fucking: awww

 

Michele and Emil are fucking: I love you too bab <33333

 

MiLasbian: nice save

 

MiLasbian: <333333

 

TheBetterYuri: g r o s s

 

Michele and Emil are fucking: like you and Otabek are any fucking better

 

Otabek: I have nothing to add to this.

 

TheBetterYuri: beka what the hell?? Why are you feeding them this is what they want

 

Otabek: You know I can’t lie, Yura.

 

Otabek: I deeply apologize.

 

IceKatsudon: y’know I try to type grammatically correct but Otabek shatters all that idea completely

 

IceKatsudon: and then blows it into the fucking cosmos

 

Otabek: Should I… feel bad?

 

IceKatsudon: nah, don’t worry

 

IceKatsudon: I just appreciate you lots

 

TheBetterYuri: nice to see there’s some approval

 

Vitya: what are you talking about????? We both love otabek????

 

MiLasbian: is tiny beka flattered now

 

Otabek: …

 

Otabek: Maybe.

 

MiLasbian: called it

 

TheBetterYuri: fuck off stop tryna act like y’all are superior fucks

 

TheBetterYuri: I’ve seen him naked

 

TheBetterYuri: suck it

 

Vitya: WHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT???????!!!,!,!!,!?.?.....????

 

Vitya: WHOMST THE FUCK

 

Otabek: Sir, no, I can explain...

 

Vitya: YOU BETTER FUCKING HAD

 

IceKatsudon: victor babe Yura is sixteen now

 

Vitya: IDGAF

 

TheBetterYuri: uhhhhhhh guyssssss

 

TheBetterYuri: changing rooms are a thing??

 

TheBetterYuri: clean ur minds u perverted fucks

 

MiLasbian: Good one

 

TheBetterYuri: thanks

 

Vitya: I hate you all

 

Vitya left the chat.

 

TinySmolChild: NO TAKE ME WITH YOU

 

TinySmolChild left the chat.

 

IceKatsudon: oh dear I think I’d better go along with them

 

IceKatsudon left the chat

 

TheBetterYuri: why is everyone leaving is this my fault

 

Otabek: I think so.

 

TheBetterYuri: fanfuckingtastic

 

Milasbian: see yall fuckers in hell

 

Milasbian left the chat.

 

Michele and Emil are fucking: HASTA LA LATER BYE BYE BITCHES

 

Michele and Emil are fucking left the chat.

 

TheBetterYuri: is it just us now?

 

Otabek: Well, according to the chat settings and the authors’ laziness at not wanting to list every name, I’m pretty sure it is.

 

TheBetterYuri: sweeeeeet

 

Otabek: So, um, do we want to leave?

 

TheBetterYuri: ya probably

 

TheBetterYuri:

 

TheBetterYuri: yo beka?

 

Otabek: Mm?

 

TheBetterYuri: love you

 

Otabek: :)

 

Otabek: I love you too.

 

TheBetterYuri left the chat.

 

Otabek left the chat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's the end! After 1 year full of memes, procrastination and pure laziness it is finally finished!
> 
> Thank you to everyone that stuck with us 'till the end, we appreciate you guys lots and we're sorry for going ghost for about 6 months. We're not gonna hide the fact that we either forgot completely about this or that we just got lazy - fine, that's all me, I'm a lazy twat - and so we decided to wrap things up and to tie the knot on this fic after an entire year.  
> Fun fact: this was actually supposed to be up yesterday, but due to some personal reasons - *cough saying we'll work on it and then end up talking about something else entirely cough* - it got a bit delayed.  
> Fun fact #2: the reason this was supposed to be up yesterday is that we celebrated one year of friendship, being that we met through this fic and all of that jazz.
> 
> But I hope that you guys enjoyed this just as much as we enjoyed creating it, and we'll hopefully see you in other projects!  
> We love you, and we thank you for putting up with our shit.  
> \- lowcaps// and LilacKittycat


End file.
